The present invention relates in general to needles, and, more particularly, to needles wherein fluid is filtered as that fluid moves through the needle.
Needles are known in the prior art. Examples of such needles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,111, 3,722,697, 4,014,797, 4,148,732 and 4,159,954. Pharmacists often use syringes in a reconstitution procedure wherein diluent is injected from a syringe into a vial containing a drug, the drug is reconstituted, then the reconstituted drug is withdrawn from the vial.
Because of the structure of the known devices, reconstitution procedures using known devices are costly and time consuming due to the presence of non-reconstituted drug.